1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to sail powered vehicles such as, for example, land yachts and iceboats.
2. Reference to Prior Art
Conventional land yachts typically include a large partially or fully enclosed fiberglass cockpit for the operator. The cockpit is supported by a single front wheel and a pair of spaced back wheels mounted at opposite ends of an elongated rear axle or support member. A single mast extends upwardly from the cockpit and is stabilized at its upper end by a pair of cables extending down to the rear axle. Assembly of such land yachts typically requires at least 45 minutes by two persons.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,572,740 discloses a collapsible land yacht or iceboat. The vehicle includes a metal tube frame which is assembled using pivoted connections and releasable fasteners. The frame can be collapsed for compact storage and transport. A cockpit is formed from flexible and foldable material. A single mast extends upwardly from the frame.